


On The Midway

by primreceded



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	On The Midway

**Title:** On The Midway  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Glee!  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Ryan Murphy, Fox and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Quinn, Finn, Kurt  
 **Prompt:** Fair @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/wmhs100/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/wmhs100/)**wmhs100**  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Slight implied slash  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

“A kissing booth? Seriously?”

Quinn rolled her eyes at Finn as she tightened her ponytail beside him, her elbow nearly knocking him in the face.

“It’s a school fair staple, Finn,” she tells him. “And we need the money or the Cheerios don’t get new uniforms.”

“But I’m not a Cheerio,” he says from beside her, looking away when she glares at him.

He huffs but doesn’t say anything else and she smiles, “Okay, here’s your first customer. Pucker up and _shut up_.”

He looks up and swallows when he sees who’s standing in front of him.

“H-hi, Finn!”

“Kurt.”


End file.
